Electric Stars
by sanguine-fairy
Summary: When an unlikely pairing turns into something more. Can the lightning dragon slayer shock the queen of stars?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy groaned as she squinted at the bright light infiltrating her sight. Her head pounded, the last thing she remembered was Natsu bringing over double shots of tequila for the both of them. Why did she think it was a good idea to mix every kind of liquor that Mirajane had behind the bar? It was quite the celebration though; they finally were home after spending seven years locked on Tenrou Island.

A body shifted in its sleep beside her and she froze, taking in the scenery for the first time. The bedroom was a mess, clothes were thrown everywhere haphazardly and posters of numerous rock and roll bands covered every inch of wall space. Where am I, Lucy asked herself., trying to piece two and two together. Her eyes widened as they landed on a large black coat trimmed in fur.

She slowly turned her head to the sleeping body next to her. No doubt about it, Laxus Dreyar was fast asleep next to her just as naked as she was. Lucy tried to think back to the previous night. She didn't remember seeing him at the party last night. How did… Did they…? Suddenly, she remembered seeing Laxus on her walk back home. He had been on his way to the guildhall after pregaming at his own place. She had approached him with alcohol-fueled boldness.

She had always thought he was attractive, never admitting to anyone about her weakness to tattoos. Something about his bad boy aura piqued her interest. She never spoke to him, the memory of him refusing to help against Phantom Lord unless she became his woman lingered in the back of her mind when she saw him. He had been so standoffish since he had rejoined the guild. Lucy guessed he had always been like that. Still, she couldn't forget the times she'd catch his eyes lingering on her on the occasions they were in the same place.

Laxus rolled towards her, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. Lucy could feel her face heat up at the closeness. Thankfully he was still sleeping. His face was inches away from her as she admired it. He looked so peaceful, so innocent while he slept, Lucy couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight. Laxus suddenly opened his eyes and Lucy yelped in surprise, falling off the bed in the process.

"Lucy?" Laxus asked, peering over the bed at her. His face

turned a brilliant shade of red at the sight of her on his floor. Lucy realized she was naked on this man's floor and unsuccessfully tried to cover herself with her hands.  
Lucy stammered up at him, unable to form coherent words. She couldn't tell whose face was redder. She never thought she'd see the day where Laxus blushed. He looked rather cute, she thought to herself. Her face reddened as she shook the thought out of her head. Laxus reached his hand down and pulled her onto the bed. He offered her a blanket and she hastily covered herself with it.

"I - I'm sorry!" She couldn't look him in the eyes, the embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. "I don't usually –"

Laxus cut her off, "Lucy," her name sounded rough coming from him. "It's fine. I- I had a lot of fun last night." He smiled at her, thinking back to the previous night.

Lucy's memories of the night before came trickling in. She remembered kissing him against the wall of his place in the empty alleyway. She never knew how close he lived to her. Just down the block! He had carried her inside, her legs wrapped around him as they continued kissing, each kiss becoming more and more desperate. She remembered the hungered look in his eyes as she undressed in front of him and the sincerity in his voice as he asked her if it was okay for them to proceed. Her lower half ached as she remembered the passion, the sheer lust she experienced the night before. Lucy glanced up and was met with the same hungered eyes from last night.

"Laxus…" she started. He leaned in and planted his lips against hers before she could continue. She found herself returning the kiss, opening her mouth slightly to welcome his searching tongue. His hand found itself entangled in her golden blond locks, holding her closer to him. Lucy's mind started to blank as her instincts kicked in.

Laxus broke the kiss, a smirk across his lips. Lucy looked at him with a dazed expression. She hadn't wanted the kiss to end. "

Why don't I take you out to breakfast?" He asked her. Her stomach growled at the thought of food and Laxus laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

He reached past her and pulled her shirt off of the end of the bed and handed it to her. They got dressed in silence, Lucy struggling to find her words. She still couldn't believe that she had gone home with Laxus last night and he actually wanted to have breakfast with her. Lucy rubbed her arms as she searched the messy room for her jacket. She thought of the cool morning air that was awaiting her and shivered. Had she even worn a jacket last night? She couldn't remember. She sighed, exasperated. Laxus reached out his hand to her, his black fur trimmed cloak in his clutch.

"Wear this. You didn't have a jacket last night and it's cold outside." Lucy gratefully accepted his offer, shrugging on the overly large coat. It smelled wonderfully of musk with a slight metallic scent. She took a deep whiff of Laxus' scent as she cozied in the warm coat.  
Lucy grabbed her small purse and followed the blonde brute across the room. He paused before he opened the door and turned to Lucy.

"I forgot to tell you…" He turned the knob and opened the door.

The Raijinshu sat around in the room before them. Each of them looked more shocked than the next taking in the sight of Lucy following Laxus.

"I live with roommates." Laxus finished with a proud smirk.

He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the front door. Lucy could feel the three stunned mages eyes on her as she left.

"Is that…" Freed had started, unable to get the words out.

"… Lucy?" Bixlow finished, sounding just as bewildered.

"Wait until the guild hears about this!" Evergreen added with a scheming look in her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an AU I thought I'd write in celebration of the New Year! It's a continuation of a Lalu fic I haven't posted on here (yet) so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for reading!

* * *

Metallic balloons hid the ceiling of the guildhall, floating in wait of the clock to strike midnight. Fairy Tail always goes above and beyond for their parties and this New Year's Eve party was no different. Confetti glitter covered every surface, banners hung above every doorway, and party hats littered every table top. There wasn't a location in the guildhall where a flute of champagne wasn't within arms reach. Laxus nursed his beer. He wouldn't be caught dead drinking champagne, even on New Year's Eve.

He sat off in a corner with the Thunder God Tribe. The three of them were chatting excitedly. That bunch loves a good party. Freed had even played a part in planning the night's party. They had dragged Laxus to the party, convincing him with free food and drinks. Laxus promised them he'd stay for an hour tops. He had never been a fan of parties like this. They were unnecessary and messy. He'd much rather be at home or on a mission but the Thunder God Tribe weren't going to let that happen.

"Laxus, you look thrilled to be here. Lighten up!" Evergreen said, slapping him on the back.

"My hour is almost up." He replied.

"The party is just starting, you can't leave yet." Bixlow said, putting a gold, glittering party hat on Laxus that matched his own.

The Thunder God tribe erupted in laughter as Laxus glared at them with his hat. He reached up to pull the hat off and Evergreen smacked his hand down.

"Don't you dare! If you're really going to leave soon, you have to keep the hat on until you do!" She begged him.

Laxus crossed his arms in defeat. "Fine," he sighed.

Evergreen clapped in joy. Freed pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Laxus, running off before Laxus could protest. This, he thought, is why I hate parties. He glanced at his watch. Only a few minutes until he was free to leave. The second hand seemed to tick slower as he watched it make its way around.

Laxus stood up to leave despite the complaints of the Thunder God tribe. He'd managed to last a full hour and he had no reason to stay. New Year's Eve was an average day to him. Laxus wanted nothing more than to go home and put on some music and enjoy the solitude. Just as he was about to head towards the doors, they swung open, drawing his attention.

In walked Levy and Lucy. Laxus froze in place. Lucy was stunning in a blue cocktail dress. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate updo, revealing her slender neck. She looked beautiful, putting the stars and moon to shame. Laxus stood there in awe, watching Lucy as she walked over to Natsu and Gray at the bar. Laxus, changing his mind about leaving, sat back down and grabbed the closest flute of champagne.

He hadn't spoken to Lucy since that morning after the night neither of them remember. Breakfast had been quiet, to say the least. Neither of them had the liquid courage from the night before to fuel a conversation. He had many things he wanted to say to her but every time he tried, his mind would go blank. Laxus had never met a woman like Lucy who could make him tongue tied every time she was around.

Laxus threw his head back and downed the glass of champagne in one swallow. He grabbed another and repeated the process. Lucy being in the same room as him made him nervous. He watched as she laughed at something Natsu said and grabbed for another flute of champagne. Evergreen followed Laxus' gaze and shook her head.

"Go talk to her!" She encouraged him. "I mean, you've seen each other naked already. What's the big deal?"

Laxus glared at Evergreen. What did she know? She had no love life to speak over. She's the same girl who turns into stone anytime Elfman is around. She's the last person Laxus wanted to take relationship advice from.

He found himself watching Lucy throughout the night, even when he tried to distract himself, his eyes would wander back to where she was. Midnight was closing in and the only thing Laxus had accomplished was out drinking the Thunder God Tribe put together.

"Laxus. You are not allowed to drink another drink until you go talk to her. You are Laxus Dreyar. The lightning dragon slayer. You can defeat any foe, even your fear of talking to Lucy." Freed attempted his best pep talk.

Laxus was running out of time. He sighed and looked to where Lucy was standing across the room. Her eyes met his and Laxus felt a shock run through is body. Everyone else in the room faded to the background. Lucy smiled at him, her cheeks tinged pink. He stood up and walked through the crowd without breaking their gaze. An idea struck him and he quickened his pace. The Thunder God tribe cheered him on from behind.

"Lucy," he breathed as he approached her. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along without further explanation.

Lucy didn't protest and followed along closely. Laxus led her up the stairs and through a dark room. He stopped at a ladder and glanced at his watch.

"We've got to hurry." He said and started to climb up the ladder.

Lucy followed him up the ladder without hesitation. Curiosity pushed her up the ladder. Laxus opened up the latch and climbed onto the roof, pulling Lucy up when she reached the top. He pulled off his cloak and draped it around her shoulders, protecting her from the wind chill. He offered her a spot to sit and sat down next to her.

"What…?" Lucy started.

"Just wait." Laxus promised, looking towards the sky.

Lucy followed suit and watched the sky. It was her first New Years in Magnolia and she didn't know what to expect. They could hear the guild begin to countdown from inside. 10… 9…. 8… Laxus put his arm around Lucy, pulling her close. 7… 6… 5… Lucy held her breath in anticipation. 4… 3… 2… 1…

Fireworks exploded in the sky above them. Lucy's eyes widened in wonder, sparkling in the lights. While Lucy was staring at the sky, Laxus was busy staring at the beautiful sight besides him. Laxus leaned in closer to Lucy.

"Happy New Year, Lucy." Laxus whispered before he kissed her.

Laxus welcomed her warmth as it seemed to pour into him. Lucy was surprised at first but relaxed into the kiss, weaving her fingers into his hair on the back of his head. Time slowed as the fireworks brightened the sky around them. Lucy's lips tasted of champagne and strawberries, a true slice of heaven.

"H-happy New Year." Lucy managed through her daze once they broke off the kiss.

"There is no other way I'd want to start the new year." Laxus said and pulled Lucy to his chest. She cuddled up under his arm and they watched the fireworks from the best seats in the house.

"Do you have any new year resolutions?" Lucy asked him.

Laxus thought for a moment. "I do. This year I'd like to take you out on a date."


End file.
